Chessa Out of Wonderland
by nerdygirl03
Summary: Chessa, sister of the Cheshire Cat, is not happy as she is set to be married to the Mad Hatter. Of course, the Hatter is not happy either. He is still in love with Miss Alice Kingsley. Chessa is now on a mission and, after escaping Wonderland, she i son her way to find Alice and escape unwanted marriage. Of course, there may be a little more romance on her adventure than expected!
1. Chapter 1

Chessa Out of Wonderland

Her blue eyes were focused on something, her pink lips pressed into a straight line. Blue hair fell in waves to her small shoulders blowing slightly in the light breeze as was the simple white sundress she wore to cover her frail frame. She could see them coming- Chess and Hatter. Her brother and suitor. She was nowhere near excited for this meeting, as she was not eager to marry. This was of her mother's request; her dear, dead mother who wanted her to marry from her homeland.

Chess saw his sister glaring in her human form as he floated along in his natural one- a cat of purple tint. He stared at his sister, transforming as he neared with his friend. Chess was handsome as a human, but to himself it was just odd; he did not know why his sister preferred it. His purple hair was straight and tickled his ear annoyingly, and his vision became slighter as his eyes shrank from their normal magnificent size. Worst of all was the annoying clothing, a purple suit with a pink pin-striped suit. All the same, it was how his sister preferred to see him, and it would be much easier to control her as a human than a cat.

"Chessa," Chess called out to his sister, stopping across a field from her. He watched as her form vanished. For a moment, she did not reappear and Chess was worried she had run off. But then she was right in front of himself.

"Brother," she breathed, reeking with fury. She did not wish him to be there, and she did not wish to be married. Chess knew this. Truthfully, neither did the Hatter, the silent gingery haired man who looked on. His heart was with a woman who had set off from Wonderland around a year previous. Alice. But, the Hatter knew Alice would not be returning to him and that, by marrying Chessa, he would be doing his friend a great favor.

"Good afternoon, sister," Chess said coolly, "I'm glad you showed up, else I would have to bring you here myself."

"If I disappeared you would never find me," Chessa hissed, her mouth pulling into an angry grin as her teeth bared. Chess narrowed his eyes as the Hatter just raised a thin carroty eyebrow.

"Behave yourself," Chess growled. Chessa's blue eyes slanted to resemble that of a cat's for a moment, but then her face returned to a human like form. It held a completely blank expression. Chess gave a small nod in approval. His sister may not have been jumping with joy, but at least she was being good. "Now, Chessa, I believe you have heard of my friend here, the Mad Hatter, and you are aware of your impending engagement."

"I do not want to marry him," Chessa announced bluntly, acting as if the Hatter was not even there, "I do not love him Chess; I want to marry someone who I choose and I love."

"The Hatter is the only man in the land mother approved of for you, and more over he is the only one who will have you. You will not keep youth forever, Chessa, and you have made no attempt to meet eligible men and socialize. Perhaps if you had before mother had died, she would have left your life to you," Chess scolded his hot tempered sister, who's eyes were once again slanting and lips stretching, "Control yourself!" Chessa opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"If I may, my lady, Chessa," the Hatter spoke up, clearing his throat. Chessa's eyes darted to the tall, lanky, pale faced man dressed in mismatched garb. His wild, curly hair was held down by a velvety top hat and his accented eyes were staring at her expectantly. "Now, if you will end your complaining, that would be pleasant. I am not very happy about this arrangement, either, but I am aiding your brother, and doing a favor for your deceased mother- may God bless her soul. I understand you may be upset, but you will just have to find your way through it as I am to be your husband."

"You do not know me, Hatter," Chessa spat, "I am not upset; I am furious. I refuse to marry-"

"You think I do not understand you, Chessa?" the Hatter asked, his voice becoming thick and angry, "You are the one who does not understand. You will learn to accept this easily because you have never loved! But I will have to deal with a nagging in my memory until I can find a way to love you, which I am beginning to think is impossible!" Chessa shied away from the Hatter, crouching slightly and ready to fight. She could sense the repressed rage coming out of him. The Hatter began towards Chessa, the slight girl quickly recoiling.

"Hatter," Chess said nervously, seeing his friend going into an episode.

"You are lucky to have anyone take you Chessa! You make yourself impossible to love! If Alice had not left Wonderland, you would be alone forever! Forever!" the Hatter boomed, and on his last word the blue haired Chessa evaporated into the air.

"Hatter!" Chess barked. The Hatter's body shuddered, and he dropped to his knees.

"Forever," he nearly squeaked, his voice cracking. Chess sighed at the mad man. He was angry at him for scaring his sister off- as he was unsure how he would find her- but he knew the proud girl deserved it. Only the truth had been stated, after all; if Alice had stuck around instead of returning to her world, Chessa would be left without a suitor... Chess watched the Hatter, waiting for him to stand, but he did not. He instead started to shake, and Chess could hear his breathing grow uneven.

"Mad Hatter?" he asked softly, approaching his friend, "Hatter are you...?"

"I miss her, Chess," Hatter whispered, tears streaking his painted face, "I miss my Alice so very much... Why did she leave me?" Chess frowned at the poor Hatter. Truthfully, he was not sure why Alice had left the Hatter... Why she had left Wonderland...

"She had a life to return to, Hatter," he breathed, crouching down to wrap a consoling arm around his friend, "She did not belong in our mad world..."

"She belonged with me, Chess," the Hatter sobbed, "She belonged with me..."

Though the two were unaware, from the trees of the forest in the distance, Chessa observed the scene, straining to hear each word. Alice... she had heard of the girl from her brother. He had told her that she had to sleigh some sort of beast, and that they were sending the White Rabbit to find her.

Chessa's eyes widened as an idea formed in her mind. It was a lovely idea... She was going to find Alice and bring her back to Wonderland! Then, the Hatter would marry her instead of Chessa! A cheshire grin formed onto Chessa's stretched lips. There was only one problem- Chessa did not know how to exit Wonderland. Of course, that would be easily handled... She just needed a rabbit. And with that thought, Chessa vanished, her eyes and wide grin remaining a second before also disappearing.

"I am terribly late," the White Rabbit grumbled as he hopped quickly along the beaten path to the palace, a pocket watch clutched in his furry hand, "Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh- Ah!" He was cut off from his worrying as a lean, blue tinted cat with large blue eyes and a wide smile materialized in his path.

"Hello, Rabbit," it purred. The White Rabbit blinked, narrowing his beady eyes at the cat. He knew it from somewhere, he just needed to place it...

"Oh!" the White Rabbit choked, surprised, "Why, Chessa, is that you? Oh I haven't seen you in ages! But I am afraid I have no time for a proper sit down, as I am-"

"Late," Chessa finished as she grew to her preferred form, "But, Mister White Rabbit, I desperately need your help!"

"Child, just call me Rabbit," the White Rabbit corrected, before continuing, "Now why is my help required, young cat?"

"Why, I must find Alice!" Chessa informed him in a whisper, as if her agenda was to be kept secret, "I must, I must! And I have heard you are an expert in finding her!" The White Rabbit blinked rapidly, surprised at the request. She wanted... she wanted to get Alice?

"Alice?" he asked dumbly, "You want me... you want me to go and find her? Again?"

"No, Mister Rabbit," Chessa responded, shaking her head so her blue hair tossed back and forth, "Not if you do not want to! I just need a way out of Wonderland so I may go find her."

"Oh, well, child," the White Rabbit spluttered, "I could not just let you go alone... Your brother would have my head, I dare say... I... I suppose I could escort you if you so wish." The rabbit had offered it without even questioning Chessa's intentions which made her smile widen. She had thought she would have to threaten him...

"Oh, thank you, Mister Rabbit!" Chessa said politely, so out of her normal character, though the White Rabbit would not know that. Chessa crouched down and hugged the creature, "We must leave immediatly."

"Oh, no, I must hurry! I will be late, we can leave later," the White Rabbit explained. He had a meeting with the White Queen! He pushed out of Chessa's embrace, to find- to his horror- he was in his quaint little rabbit hole. "Oh no!" he squeaked, "Oh no! I will never make the meeting! Chessa, you must transport us back!"

"But, Mister Rabbit, I am all out of energy now," Chessa pouted, lying easily, "I am very sorry about your meeting..." The White Rabbit eyed her irritably for a moment, but then sighed. He supposed there was nothing to be done.

"It is alright, dear child," he sighed, "I suppose, since there is no possible way for me to reach my meeting in time, that we may begin our journey... This way." The rabbit hopped along, and Chessa followed obediently, keeping up her act of innocence until she was out of Wonderland.

The White Rabbit led Chessa down a long, long tunnel that was litter with random objects. A piano here, a bottle there, and in the distance she could see a bed. The procession was slow, and Chessa felt herself wanting to run.. What if her brother came to see the White Rabbit and found her? The Rabbit had indeed spoken of a meeting, and she could only guess her brother was to attend the same one...

It seemed it had been an hour by time the pair had reached the end of the tunnel. It probably had been... The White Rabbit pulled out his pocket watch.

"Meeting would have just ended," he muttered. Chessa stole a glance at the watch just in time to see two hours had passed. They had been walking for two hours. Chessa took a deep breath, then looked around, frowning as she saw no door.

"Mister Rabbit, how are we to get out of this place?" Chessa asked, slightly distressed as she looked about.

"The rabbit hole, child," the White Rabbit told Chessa, "See right there. I will go-"

"Rabbit?" the voice of Chess suddenly called. Chessa went rigid, her eyes wide..

"Ah, it seems your brother has arrived!" the White Rabbit said happily, "Would you like to wish him farewell before we depart? Chessa? Chessa!" Chessa had no time to respond. She had looked around and seen the purple eyes of her brother, still in his human form surprisingly. She quickly transformed to her slim cat body as to better fit into the rabbit hole, and had then leaped in, quickly crawling through the confined space.

Soon, it felt as if she was being turned upside down, and then right side up. And then she was under a tree with plain green leaves and a plain brown trunk. Chessa shook herself off quickly, and then once again transformed to become a human. Blinking to adjust her bright eyes to the light, Chessa looked around, amazed. She stood in a garden, surrounded by small rose bushes, and far off she could see a large body of water- larger than she had ever seen. A smile- a normal one this time- came over her lips. She had reached the other world. Alice's world. And she was going to find Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh dear, oh dear!" the White Rabbit mumbled to himself as he ran through his rabbit hole, holding a bag which contained a white bonnet, a suitable blue dress, a pair of black boots, and a length of white ribbon. He should have never trusted Chessa, never! Cheshire cats could lie with ease and weave stories from nothingness! Had he known she was just trying to escape marriage he would never had helped her!

And how cruel of her to bring Alice into all of it. The Hatter had been with Chess when the White Rabbit had explained all that happened, and when he was finished, he was almost in tear! He was at least able to be of some use in the state and had quickly made the dress- that looked very much like one of Alice's- and bonnet the White Rabbit now possessed to hide Chessa in until the Rabbit could trick her back into the rabbit hole..

"Chessa!" he called in his shrill voice, "Chessa!"

"What is it, you silly rabbit!?" Chessa snapped, looking out from high up the tree. She had regained her normal personality.

"Well, I never!" the White Rabbit gasped, affronted. He was not some silly rabbit like from this world; he did not run about without any coverings and he did not do his business out in the public for all to see like them either. No, he was a civilized rabbit in a nicely ironed waist coat that waited to go to the bathroom. "Chessa! You get down here immediately and put on these clothes your brother and the Hatter sent for you! We will be leaving shortly!"

"I shall change my attire," Chessa agreed, as she had seen a few people out walking around and she did not fit in. Chessa disappeared, then reappeared in front of the White Rabbit. "But I am not leaving this place without Alice," she finished, grabbing the bag, "And you may tell my brother that." The White Rabbit was taken aback. Did she... Did she actually intend on finding Alice?

"I believe your brother would rather hear is from you," the White Rabbit told Chessa, inviting her to run back into the hole that fit snuggly under the tree they both stood beneath. Chessa only snorted at his response.

"Yes, I go to tell my brother, and he drags me back to the White Kingdom to be watched until it is time for me to marry," Chessa hissed, "It will not be happening, Rabbit! I will not go back and marry when I may stay out here, find Alice, and get out of this mess! Now, run off and tell my brother."

"If I leave you I know you will run off," the White Rabbit grumbled, "I preferred you much better in Wonderland..." Chessa rolled her eyes. He wouldn't say that if he knew the real her. "Now, tell me Chessa... Do you... Do you actually intend on finding her? On finding Alice for the Hatter?"

"Yes," Chessa admitted, walking around behind the tree so she was hidden from plain sight. She began changing, and continued speaking, "I do intend to find the girl for Hatter- anything to get out of marrying the mad man! Since you obviously seem intent on staying with me, I suppose you can help me find her. Now where should we start, Rabbit? And how to the world does this work?" Chessa emerged from her spot behind the tree, now sporting a exquisite gown of blue with white trimmings and black lace-up boots. In her hands were the ribbon and bonnet. It was the White Rabbit's turn to roll his eyes.

"Have you never donned a bonnet, child?! How uncivilized.. Come, kneel down and I shall do it for you; we must hide that hair of yours," the White Rabbit huffed. Chessa sighed and knelt down, turning her back to the rabbit before tossing the bonnet and ribbon over her shoulder at him.

"I do not see what is wrong with my hair," Chessa grumbled as the White Rabbit used his small hands to do up Chessa's thick blue hair. "Ouch!" she yowled as he pulled at it , tying the ribbon tightly around the hair to form a bun.

"Oh, you are a tough girl, do not act like such a flower," the White Rabbit reproved, before asking, "Have you see any people maintaining hair such as yours? Blue?"

"No," Chessa muttered as the bonnet was shoved onto her head.

"Exactly," the White Rabbit said shortly, hopping around Chessa. He tied the bonnet tightly under her chin, and tucked any bits of blue hair under it so it was all hidden. "Now, don't you even try to take your hair down from there," the White Rabbit warned, snatching the sack he had given Chessa back. He, too, had to look normal, and so here he was tugging off his nice waist coat. Oh, how he hated Alice's simple world.

"What are you-" Chessa began, but cut off as a rabbit ran right past her, as naked as the day it was born. "Oh," she finished.

"You will have to carry me," the rabbit explained as he stuffed his waist coat into the bag. Hopping back to the rabbit hole, he stuffed in the sack, then returned to the standing Chessa.

"You must be joking," Chessa grumbled, but all the same she reached down and picked up the White Rabbit, holding him as she would a baby. The White Rabbit, uncomfortable with the position, flipped himself so he was on his stomach rather than on his back, though he was still in Chessa's cradling arms.

"Now," the White Rabbit began, "if I do remember correctly... The place I found Alice was in this very garden... Perhaps that up there is her house." Chessa looked round and then saw it- a very large, very grand manor. Chessa smiled and, holding the White Rabbit tightly in her arms, began running toward the home as the poor Rabbit cried, "Chessa! Please, slow down!"

"Where are they?!" Chess shouted, his voice reverberating through the tunnel. The Mad Hatter watched his friend from where he sat huddled on the dirty ground, his chin resting upon his knees. He was still shaking from sadness and anger. He missed Alice so... And Chessa- the nerve! She had lied, and worse, she had used Alice to do it! He was furious with her!

"The Rabbit is probably trying to get your sister to comply with reason," the Hatter mumbled distastefully. He would rather prefer Chessa to stay gone, in spite of his friends feelings. He did not want the deceitful cat to return... "Why do you not just go after her if you are so worried, Chess?"

"I cannot!" Chess barked, turning on his friend. Seeing the Hatter jump, Chess quickly composed himself. The Hatter did not know any better.. Many did not know the rules under which Wonderland followed as they were truly ancient. "There are rules, Hatter," he explained quickly, "Only two Wonderlandians may leave Wonderland at a time. I have no way of going to find her unless the White Rabbit returns, which he probably won't in worry of her running off.."

"Well, in time, I'm sure he will get her to come back," the Hatter shrugged off, confused as he saw his friend begin to anger once more.

"No! She must come back soon, not 'in time'! Hatter, it is another of the rules! If she stays away from Wonderland too long, she will no longer be like us. She will become normal, but will still be un-normal... It is confusing but she will basically be caught in the middle, and Hatter if that happens... I cannot bear the thought, Hatter... If she.. If she is gone to long..." Hatter stood, seeing his friend becoming more and more distressed.

"Chess, what is it?" he asked, walking to the human Chess, who had tears running down his face.

"If she is gone too long, Hatter," Chess mumbled, "she will not be able to come back..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chessa Out of Wonderland

"What do I do? Just... go in?" Chessa asked, reaching her hand out for the doorknob.

"No, no!" the White Rabbit chastised, "Heavens, Chessa! Have you no manners? Even in our world we had the courtesy to knock!" Chessa glared at the naked rabbit in her cradling arm for a moment, then used her other hand to rap thrice on the door.

"Now can I go in?" Chessa huffed, reaching once more for the knob.

"No!" the White Rabbit hissed, "Wait for someone to answer!" Chessa groaned, but retracted her hand and pretended to be patient as she waited. It took a whole minute for the door to open of its own accord, revealing a stuffy looking lady who held her ugly nose high into the air.

"Yes, who are you? What do you- AH!" The woman screeched as she saw the rabbit in Chessa's arms, and backed away. "What are you doing with that, that-!"

"Mother, what seems to be the matter?" another pompous voice came from in the house. As the figure approached the door way, Chessa saw that it was a man. A very, very, _very_ unappealing man with bucked teeth, red hair, and a degrading expression that Chessa supposed usually made people around him feel like scum. However, Chessa herself was as arrogant as the man and his mother plus some, and did not feel threatened by the two of them. No, she felt repulsed. If the Hatter was in love with this woman's daughter.. this man's sister.. Well, then maybe it would just be best if Chessa turned herself around and went to marry the Hatter to spare his sight.

"I'm looking for a Alice," Chessa announced plainly, showing no real interest and giving no last name, "Is there one here?" The man sniffed haughtily at the name.

"I suppose you mean Alice Kingsley," he droned, shaking his head, "My father's associate, that _indecent _woman. I'm not sure why a nice, proper looking girl- except for the rabbit of course- would be looking for such a lewd woman." The older woman shook her head in agreement of the vulgarity of this Alice Kingsley, the girl Chessa supposed she was after.

"Doesn't even wear stockings, the barbaric girl!" the woman practically shrieked in horror, causing Chessa to give her a very odd look as she lifted up her own skirts to see her stocking-less legs. The White Rabbit didn't like this idea, though, as he slapped her hand to stop her, making her drop her skirts, something that did not go unmissed by the buck toothed man.

"What is wrong with that animal of yours?" he asked with obvious repulsion as the White Rabbit went back to a normal bunny state of stillness and nose twitching. Chessa looked down to him and sighed dramatically.

"Just normal rabbit things, I suppose, though sometimes he froths a bit at the mouth," Chessa said smirking, in means to embarrass the rabbit, but in addition she gave the two in the house quite a fright.

"That animal has rabies?!" the woman cried out, trying to slam the door shut. This, though, was unsuccessful as Shannon had stuck her foot in the doors path.

"Yeah, whatever," Chessa shrugged, having no clue what this 'rabies' stuff was, "Look, lady, I just need to find Alice. The one you're talking about."

"Get that vile creature out of here!" the man shouted, panicked and as scared as a little girl.

"Well, I don't believe I can pick you up, you cowardly piece of dung," Chessa smiled sweetly before looking to the woman, "Now, you old hag, I'll ask one more time. Where is this Alice Kinsley you are talking about?!"

"My husband at the docks will know! Just get yourself and your diseased animal out of here!" the woman screamed. Chessa smiled, removed her foot from the door, and took a step back as the door slammed firmly in her face.

"Just a real social butterfly, aren't you?" the White Rabbit blurted, exasperated with Chessa's rudeness with what could've been their only link to find Alice, "And why on this strange Earth would you say I have rabies?!" Chessa shrugged.

"I honestly have no clue what that is, but it hurried the process along," Chessa told him, "I honestly hated those people.. They are so… so…"

"So human," the White Rabbit finished for her, "So pompous, so proud, so deceitful and full of themselves. I would even say they are worse than you, Chessa." Chessa nodded in agreement. Those two people were downright unpleasant and she now had no idea what Hatter saw in someone of their sort.

"Are they all like that?" Chessa asked, hoping the answer would be no. The white rabbit sighed.

"Well, Chessa, it really depends," the White Rabbit began. Chessa frowned.

"On what?" she went on curiously. The White Rabbit took a moment to think.

"Well, the upbringing of a child- the parents and the environment," the rabbit began, his ears twitching slightly as he thought over it, "And then the influences and friends play a big role, the experiences… But, the soul has a big place, too."

"The soul?" Chessa continued digging as she walked along the path away from the home. The rabbit nodded.

"Why yes, the soul. You see, some people can be easily corrupted because of a week soul and being placed in the wrong environment can turn them rotten.. Then there are those who are uncorrupted by the miracle they were raised right and had the time for their soul to grow strong… and then there are people like Alice with a heart of gold and a soul of impenetrable silver since the day she was born." Chessa nodded in understanding, and then stopped as a thought came to her. The White Rabbit noticed the change and looked up at Chessa. "Why, Chessa, what is wrong?"

"Rabbit," she said softly, a frown seeming to cover her face in full, "am I a rotten one?" The rabbit sat in her arms, dead on shocked for a moment before he came to his senses and shook his head.

"My dear, no!" he assured her, "No. You are good of soul, just a bit twisted and mad of mind… However, you finding Alice for Hatter, though you say it's all for your benefit, is a valiant task to take on."

"They think I'm rotten, though," Chessa whispered, thinking of Chess and Hatter.

"No, no, no, dear," the rabbit continued, seeing her sadness, "No, do not worry. They will understand when we return with Alice. They will see just how pure of soul you are." At this, Chessa smiled, and then continued down the way with newly found determination.

"Come Hatter!" Chess shouted, still not having changed to his usual cat form as the stress had caused him the forget to shift back to his cat body, "We must seek council with the White Queen! She of all people may be able to help us!"

"Chess, come now, I'm sure the White Rabbit will get Chessa back down here just as soon as she realizes what an awful place that world is!" Hatter said, getting up to follow his friend from the tunnel of the white rabbit's home. Chess shook his head.

"You do not know Chessa, Hatter," Chess muttered, "She's as stubborn as the Red Queen, I dare say.. And such a tongue on that one. She won't be back unless she knows she will have her way. And by then, it will be too late.. We must get to the White Queen. She may be able to find a way to communicate with my sister." Hatter frowned, feeling very sorry for his friend. He knew the poor cat loved his sister to death and he only ever wanted what was best for the willful girl.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Hatter said, patting Chess's human shoulder as they walked though an area of abnormally tall grass, that was of course just the right size in Wonderland.

"Of course it will be," a familiar voice drawled, sounding rather bored. Hatter and Chess both looked over to see the hookah smoking caterpillar curled on a large leaf.

"Absolem," Hatter greeted. The caterpillar nodded in notice of the Hatter, though his eyes were on Chess.

"Your sister will be just fine, dear cat," he said knowingly, "She is only going on an adventure of her own. She will return soon with that Alice girl, who was always so confused about her own existence." The caterpillar shook his head, muttering something about insolence as the Hatter stared wide eyed at him.

"D-did you say Alice, Absolem?" he whispered, inching closer. Chess frowned.

"Absolem, you can't be serious. Chessa was just being stubborn and ran away-"

"To avoid marriage by finding Alice for the Hatter," Absolem nodded.

"Did she trick you into believing that as she did the poor White Rabbit?" Chess questioned, only to have Absolem chuckle.

"No, no, Chess," Absolem said lazily, "You of all people should know that I know what I am talking about. You may believe your sister to be selfish- and she is-, but when it comes down to it, she has a good heart." Absolem looked to the Hatter. "Chessa may not love you, but she knows what you deserve and what she deserves."

"W-what's that?" Hatter asked softly. Absolem gave him a rare smile.

"Love."


End file.
